


Han angrer på at han sa ja.

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [14]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Han angrer på at han sa ja, at han ikke sa at han allerede hadde planer for helgen. Han burde sagt at han var opptatt, at han skulle noe med gutta, at han skulle besøke moren, hva som helst annet enn at han ville komme i 40-årsdagen hennes.En ting er jo bursdag, en fest med gutta slik Magnus hadde, det er bra. Øl, sprit, slækking i sofaen, kanskje en tur på byen etterpå hvis de orker.En helt annen ting er et lokale fullt av folk han ikke kjenner, søt vin og kjedelig musikk. På toppen av det hele kommer bli-kjent-leker. Isak er da ikke her for å bli kjent med noen. Han kjenner allerede jubilanten og de fra jobben som er her, de andre har han ingen behov for å bli kjent med, han kommer aldri til å treffe dem igjen. Ikke før i 50-årsdagen, og strengt tatt tviler han på at han vil bli invitert, og om han blir det så håper han at han husker å si nei.Nei. Bare nei.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926139
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	Han angrer på at han sa ja.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/gifts).



Bussen stopper og dørene glir opp med en en svak freselyd. Han hører lyden av dem før de kommer inn, en gruppe damer i 40-årene, i kjoler, strømpebukser og med kraftig sminkede ansikter, de rister på paraplyer og jakker når de kommer inn.

Irritert hviler han hodet mot vinduet og sukker.

Han angrer på at han sa ja, at han ikke sa at han allerede hadde planer for helgen. Han burde sagt at han var opptatt, at han skulle noe med gutta, at han skulle besøke moren, hva som helst annet enn at han ville komme.

Han burde kanskje gå av, si han ikke rakk bussen, at han er syk, og heller dra hjem og drikke øl og se en film i stedet.

Han vrir hodet frem og tilbake for å få den kløende skrukken som skraper mot halsen til å forsvinne. Irritert lar han fingeren gli langs skjortekragen. Han kvepper til når han kjenner noe spisst mot fingeren, rynker nesen når han ser blodet piple ut fra fingertuppen. “Faen”, mumler han og forsøker lirke ut knappenålen som fortsatt sitter fast i kragen. Hvorfor kan ikke skjorter være festet sammen med noe annet enn knappenåler, eller iallfall ha et standardisert antall nåler i seg, eller en sjekkliste som forteller hvor mange nåler det er i den? 

Dørene på bussen går opp igjen og noen passasjerer kommer inn. Han ser på regnvannet som renner på skrå på bussruten mellom ham og mørket utenfor og sukker igjen. Festhumør er han i hvert fall ikke i.  
“Hei Isak!” Han snur seg mot stemmen. Det er Anita, kollegaen. Hun smiler bredt mot ham, leppene er fyldige og røde og han legger merke til en flekk av leppestift på en av fortennene.  
“Hei”, svarer han, forsøker å høres entusiastisk ut, selv om lysten til å dra på denne festen bare minsker.  
“Klar for fest?” spør hun.  
“Ja, jøss.”  
Hun mønstrer ham med blikket. “Fin skjorte”, smiler hun. Han smiler tilbake og drar jakken tettere rundt seg. “Du trenger ikke skjule den, du kledde den, altså.” Hun blunker mot ham og han synes hun skyter brystet litt ekstra frem.

“Skal du også sitte på med Gerda, eller?” spør han.  
Hun nikker. “Ja, hun sa hun hadde en ledig plass, vi får vel sitte i baksetet, vi to, sammen med Sofie, så får hun andre, hun som Gerda og Hege kjenner, sitte foran, ellers blir det vel i overkant intimt.” 

Gerda står på parkeringsplassen ved bussholdeplassen og venter. De får stablet seg inn i bilen før de blir for våte i regnet, hun andre foran, han selv i midten bak med Sofie og Anita, og Gerda i førersetet med setet skjøvet langt bak slik at han må bøye det venstre kneet innover og lene seg mot Anita som sitter på høyre siden av ham. 

“Vet dere hvor vi skal eller?” spør Gerda.  
“Nei, vet ikke du det?”  
“Jeg tenkte en av dere kunne være kartleser.”  
“Jeg har lite batteri”, sier Anita.  
“Herregud, jeg kan ikke lese kart, dessuten er jeg full!” sier Sofie med skingrende stemme.  
“Damer kan jo ikke lese kart, det er vel best at Isak fikser dette, er det ikke?” Anita dulter borti ham og ler.  
“Jeg vet ikke…”  
“Kan noen bare finne et kart og fortelle meg hvor jeg skal kjøre?” sier Gerda med irritert stemme, hun har allerede svingt ut på hovedveien og kjører i den retningen Isak antar festen er.  
“Har noen adressen da?” spør han mens han leter etter eventet på Facebook, synes å huske det var i et forsamlingshus et stykke fra sentrum.  
“Den ligger på Facebook”, sier Sofie hjelpsomt.  
“Jeez, jeg vet det, men arrangementet er jo borte, for faen.”  
“Neida, du må se der.” Hun lener seg mot ham og peker på telefonen. Håret hennes klør mot nesen hans.  
“Jeg finner det ikke, jeg”, kommer det fra jenta i forsetet.

Anitas kropp er tung og varm mot siden hans i bilen. Varmeanlegget står på for fullt og den klamme fuktigheten er i ferd med å fylle kupeen. Vindusviskerne som sveiper frem og tilbake over ruten lager høye lyder når gummien glir over glasset.  
“Kan du skru ned varmen litt?” sier han hektisk til Gerda. “Og det har nesten sluttet å regne.” Han lar fingrene gli på innsiden av skjortekragen, angrer på at han tok t-skjorte under og den tykke jakken over, selv om den varmet godt i det sure januarregnet da han gikk hjemmefra.

Omsider finner han arrangementet på Facebook og trykket på adressen. Google maps beregner ruten, det går uendelig sakte og det føles som om avkjøring etter avkjøring passerer før den blå streken og de tre alternative grå rutene tegner seg opp.  
“Du skal ta til venstre her”, sier han.  
“Her?”  
“Ja. Nei, ikke her. Neste!” sier han idet hun tar den krappe svingen mot venstre. Veien foran dem er mørk og uten gatelys, bare de hvite refleksstikkene langs veigrøften blinker i mørket.

Gerda bremser ned. Lyktene lager hvite kjegler utover de mørke jordene han vet ligger bortenfor den smale veien. Det kjennes som om bakdekkene glipper utenfor asfaltkanten idet hun rygger, og et øyeblikk er han redd de skal skli ut i den våte søla, før hun svinger bilen tilbake mot hovedveien igjen.

Neste avkjørsel er merket med et stedsnavn han kjenner igjen fra kartet. De gule gatelyktene følger dem videre, mørket er ikke like påtrengende.  
“Og så skal vi til til høyre i rundkjøringen her fremme.”  
“Den er stengt”, sier Gerda når de nærmer seg. “Det er merket omkjøring her, rett frem eller til venstre. Vi skal rett frem da?” spør hun.  
Han sveiper hektisk på skjermen for å se hvor veiene går. De er like i nærheten av det store krysset nå, veiene her går på kryss og tvers, de kan like gjerne skulle svinge til venstre som rett frem for å komme på rett vei. “Jeg vet ikke”, svarer han stresset. “Til venstre, tror jeg”, sier han idet hun kjører ut av rundkjøringen i høy hastighet.  
“Faen da. Da får vi snu.” Stemmen hennes er fortsatt rolig.

De presses fremover når hun bremser kraftig opp. “Hva er det?” spør Sofie stresset.  
“Jeg skulle snu, det var en busslomme her.” Gerda trekker på skuldrene.  
“Du kunne jo kjørt til den rundkjøringa der?” spør Jorunn og peker.  
Isak snur seg mot rundkjøringen mens hun svinger, og ser ned på kartet sitt. “Jeg tror vi kan kjøre der, altså”, mumler han.  
“Hva sa du?”  
“Vi kan kjøre der”, sier Sofie høyt og peker mens hun ser ned på telefonen hans.  
“Jeg tror det, i alle fall”, sier Isak og ser litt usikkert rundt seg. Dette ville gått mye bedre om det var lyst, nå har han ingen følelse av hvilken retning de egentlig kjører.

Nok en gang bråbremser Gerda.  
Isak ruller med øynene. “Du kunne snudd i rundkjøringen foran oss?” spør han.  
“Denne gangen var det elg”, sier hun og nikker mot dyret som forsvinner ut av lyset fra bilen. “Hjelper ikke med rundkjøring da, altså.”

Etter omtrent femten rundkjøringer, oppbremsinger og brå svinger til er de omsider fremme foran forsamlingshuset de ifølge Facebook skal være på. Det lyser varmt fra vinduene og fakler står utenfor døren. Det regner kraftig mens de løper inn mot huset, han kjenner vannet renne innenfor kragen på den korte strekningen og han beveger seg med klønete hjulbeinte steg for å slippe søleflekker oppover leggene.

Han sukker tungt når han ser de våte flekkene som allerede har trukket inn i stoffet, det er for sent å børste dem bort nå. Han drar hånden gjennom håret når de kommer inn, dråpene har allerede gjort det fuktig og fingrene lager mørke furer i det. Oppgitt rister han på hodet når han ser seg i speilet, han likner en vestkantsoss med det tilbakestrøkne håret.

“Velkommen!” Hege lener seg mot ham, kinnet hennes er varmt mot hans. Hun har rosa blomstrete kjole og de lange øredobbene ser ubehagelig tunge ut. Hun har et par latterlige briller formet som tallet 40, noe glitrende skraper mot ham når han klemmer henne. Hun lukter svakt av blomster og alkohol, de blanke øynene tyder på at hun startet festen for en stund siden. Hun rekker ham et stettglass med en gylden, sprudlende væske, den smaker søtt, perler mot ganen, han er ganske sikker på at det ikke er ekte champagne, han ville heller hatt øl, kjenner han, men dette er vel også greit, forhåpentligvis vil det døyve stresset og nervene han kjenner, usikkerheten på denne forsamlingen, kollegene fra jobben, Heges andre venner, familie, en 40-årsdag han ikke er sikker på om han vil være i.

Øynene hans sveiper over lokalet. Det er en blanding av folk, ser han. Noen få på hans egen alder, en gruppe jenter som står og ler borte ved trappen, flere fra avdelingen han drar kjensel på, noen som prater med dem, borte ved gavene står en høy mann med ryggen til, kanskje det er broren til Hege, tenker han.

“Og værsågod.” Hun rekker ham en serviett, rosa med blomster på. Han ser forvirret på henne og skal til å si noe. “Det er til lagene”, sier hun fort og smiler, før hun snur seg mot personen bak ham.

Han kjenner en klump vokse i magen. Lag. Laginndeling. Han burde ha visst det, burde ha skjønt at det ble noe slikt, en eller annen konkurranse, et festlig bli-kjent-opplegg, quiz, et eller annet.

Han lukker øynene og tømmer glasset med den lunkne drikken, før han ser seg rundt etter noe annet å drikke, øl, sprit, Cola, hva som helst.

Men så langt kommer han ikke før noen har oppdaget servietten hans, og dratt han med mot et lag som allerede har funnet fram en utstyrsliste.

Det er en eller annen form for rebusløp, de skal finne ting, sikkert ting som har med Hege å gjøre. Heldigvis er Anita og Sofie på andre grupper, bare Gerda fra jobben er på hans lag, ellers er det slektninger av Hege, en onkel, broren, eller er det svogeren, noen venninner av henne, en jente på hans egen alder. Hun ler tørrvittig av alt som kan minne om vitser, kommer med forslag til alt, intuitivt kjenner han at han ikke liker henne.

De løper rundt og leter etter gjenstander, morsomme småting som skal minne eller ikke minne om Hege. En svamp, en rockering, en stein, hvor føkkings vanskelig kan dét være, tenker han når han bøyer seg ned etter en stein på gårdsplassen utenfor, den glitrer litt i lyset fra mobillykten hans. Den unge jenta rister hånlig på hodet, “det skulle være en vakker stein, dette er jo bare en gråstein. Se her, ta denne”, sier hun og tar av seg halskjedet sitt, det har en rød stein. “Jeg har fått det av kjæresten min, så ikke rot det bort”, sier hun mens hun legger det i de brune papirposen til gjenstandene de samler og blikket sveiper over dem alle.

“Og så må vi skrive en sang til Hege!” Det er Gerdas stemme. “Vi fremfører den sammen da.”  
“Sang?” Hva faen.  
“Det er siste punkt. En sang.”  
“Men vi trenger jo ikke skrive en sang?” spør Isak. “Kan vi ikke finne noe på Spotify?”

Han reiser seg, han må ut en tur, få litt luft, komme litt bort fra den klamme gruppeoppgaven, den som gir flashbacks til fadderuka på studiet for et par år siden.

Stillheten er nesten øredøvende når ytterdøren slår igjen bak ham. Stemmene på innsiden er som en lav susing, kanskje er det bare i hodet hans. Den kalde fuktigheten utenfor er behagelig mot ansiktet. Små dråper av regn treffer huden når han står ytterst på trappen. Øyelokkene dirrer når han lukker dem, når han kjenner dunkingen bak dem kjenner han også hvor sliten han er, hvor godt det hadde vært å være et helt annet sted nå.

Et øyeblikk vurderer han å bestille en taxi, bare komme seg vekk herfra, si at han føler seg syk og bare dra.

Så kommer han på at jakken henger over stolryggen inne, der ligger lommeboken.

Han gyser av den kjølige luften. Med et sukk går han inn igjen, går innom toalettet, vasker hendene nøye etterpå. Så hører han lyder fra en av de andre båsene og går raskt tilbake til de andre, føler ikke for å hilse høflig på noen nå, ikke her.

“Der er du jo!” Gerda smiler mot ham når han kommer inn. “Vi lurte på hvor det ble av deg! Vi har skrevet nesten hele sangen nå, vi tenkte vi kunne synge ett vers hver”, sier hun som et slags spørsmål. “Alle er selvsagt med som kor, men det hadde vært kult om…”  
“Nei. Nei nei. Jeg skal ikke være med på noe sånt.” 

Dette er det verste, det han virkelig ikke trodde at Hege ville utsette dem for, så mange ganger som de har krøket seg sammen halvt bortvendt fra hverandre i en behagelig stillhet på pauserommet, han over en lærebok, hun over en eller annen webside på mobilen.

En høy latter fyller rommet. Noe mørkt beveger seg i ytterkanten av synsfeltet. En dirrende stillhet, menneskene blir til en tåkete masse. Alle lydene forsvinner, nei, de trekkes sammen i vibrerende lydbølger, som ringer i vann, eller i gele, de føles som en treg during i bakgrunnen mens alle sansene hans trekkes mot noe annet.

En lang og smal skikkelse. Blå øyne. Mørkeblondt hår strøket tilbake i en bølge, automatisk kjenner han på sitt eget som han fortsatt har den samme frisyren, men de uregjerlige krøllene er naturligvis tilbake i dobbel versjon nå når håret er tørt igjen. Fyldige lepper, de ser myke ut, han ler, hvite tenner, de blå øynene forsvinner nesten i smilerynkene.

Fy faen.

Hånden hans ligger på skulderen til en dame, jente, kjæreste, han vet ikke, han vet ingenting lenger. Hun er pen, søt, vakker, adjektiver han ikke forstår, men som han vet passer her. Kort hår, store lepper, mørke øyne, hun er kortere enn ham, men ikke så mye, akkurat passe, kanskje. Plutselig kjenner han igjen jenta fra bilen, hun som Gerda og Hege jobbet sammen med tidligere. Hun ser annerledes ut uten regnkåpen, uten den stressede stemningen i bilen, når han ser mer enn bare siden av nakken hennes.

De prater, han forteller noe, hun kaster hodet bakover og ler når øynene hans enda en gang forsvinner i smilerynkene. Han lar hånden gli nedover overarmen hennes før han klemmer henne.

Øynene hans møter Isaks idet han trekker henne inntil seg. Kinnet hans lener seg mot hennes, hun heter Sonja, kommer han på. Det er som om Isak kan kjenne varmen fra kinnet selv, hårstråene som kiler, lukten av ham, såpe, deodorant, aftershave, svette, mat, han aner ikke, hånden hans på armen, den andre holder i et glass. Han holder den litt ut fra kroppen hennes for ikke å søle, ser Isak. Haken hans hviler mot nakkegropen hennes, Isak lurer på hvordan det føles, om den vil passe i hans også, som hånd i hanske, som brikker i et puslespill, han vet ikke. 

Øynene er intense, klare, holder ham fast så han ikke kan snu og løpe ut. Det er som om stillheten bærer bølger mellom dem, han vet ikke av hva, for han hører ingen lyder, ikke stemmen hans, ikke summingen i rommet, ikke støyen, skrapingen av stoler, latter, en dør som slår.

“Skal du synge eller skal du ikke?” Gerda snakker til ham. Stemmen bryter gjennom stillheten.  
“Nei, ok, jeg kan vel synge da, whatever.”  
“Flott, supert, her er verset ditt, det er på melodien til “Jeg er havren”, den kan du vel? _“Jeg er havren, jeg har bjeller på….”_  
“Ja, selvfølgelig kan jeg den”, svarer han irritert, griper lappen hun gir ham uten å se ned på den.

Hege klapper i hendene. “Ja, da tror jeg vi tar presentasjonen, jeg. Kanskje laglederne kan komme frem?”  
Isak synker lettet sammen i stolen idet Gerda går frem. Han kobler ut, greier ikke la være å tenke på de blå øynene, lurer på om han fortsatt ser på ham. Han sitter bak ham, han kjemper mot trangen til å snu seg, til å la blikket gli rundt i lokalet, forsøker følge med på lagene foran ham i stedet. De viser frem ting de har funnet, sier noe, forteller historier om Hege, vitser om svampen.  
“Snart er det vår tur.” En av de andre dytter ham lett. Med føtter som føles som om de allerede har festet seg i størknet betong går han fremover. Han skulle ønske han kunne forsvinne ut herfra, kanskje er stegene hans så tunge at gulvet ikke kan bære ham lenger, tenker han, drømmer om at det åpner seg et hull som bare sluker ham.

De stiller seg opp i en uryddig gruppe, synes Isak, de står for klumpete, han havner for langt frem. Han vil helst stå bak de andre, helst ikke være der i det hele tatt.

Onkelen til Hege begynner å synge, en dyp bass, han smiler mens han synger. Det går opp for Isak at det er meningen han skal synge alene, men det går i alle fall ikke. Hviskende insisterer han til Gerda og jenta som står på den andre siden av ham, han kommer ikke til å gjøre det!

Heldigvis skjønner de at han mener alvor og alle synger resten av sangen sammen. Onkelen bærer det hele med stemmen sin, Isak er ikke sikker på om de andre i salen egentlig hører noe til de varierte stemmene til resten. “Han er sanger”, hvisker en av Heges venninner imponert. Ikke så vanskelig å høre, akkurat, tenker Isak syrlig.

“Nå må jeg nesten ha frem hele laget mitt”, sier den neste gruppelederen. Stolbein skraper mot gulvet når folk reiser seg og går frem. Rommet forsvinner rundt ham når _han_ går forbi, sveiper forbi ham i et sekund mens de begge beveget seg bort fra hverandre.

Isak spør Gerda hvem han med skjorta og håret er. Gerda ser mot ham. “Jo, han er her sammen med Sonja, hun lurte visst på om hun kunne ha med noen.” Hun rynker på øyenbrynene. “Kjenner du ikke Sonja da? Hun satt jo på med oss?”  
“Er det kjæresten hennes?” spør Isak, later som om han ikke enset spørsmålet hennes.  
Gerda trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg antar det. Hvorfor ville hun ellers ha med noen hit?” Hun ser grunnende på ham, det glitrer plutselig i øynene hennes. “Du er keen på Sonja, du!”  
Han sperrer øynene opp og ser på henne. “Det er jeg ikke!” Gerda gliser bredt og dulter borti ham. 

Han ser bare ham der fremme. Høy, vakker, med svart skjorte, svarte bukser, eviglange bein, hender, fingre. Han legger armene om de andre på laget, om Sonja, hånden hans krummer om Sonjas skulder, hun har armen sin rundt livet hans, åler seg tett inntil ham, lener hodet bakover mot ham, de smiler, synger skingrende høyt. Isak visste ikke at man kan bli så fascinert av litt konfirmasjonssangsyntaks, men det kan man visst.

Etter at alle gruppene har fremført sine sanger og et av dem er kåret til vinner, er det tid for koldtbord, spekemat, tapas, salater, brød. Heldigvis er det øl og vin til, fri flyt, ser det ut til. Måltidet varer og varer der han sitter ved samme bord som resten av gruppen. De prater om uvesentligheter. Om fotball, ishockey, jobb, den siste turen på byen, et eller annet Hege gjorde da hun var barn eller i russetida eller forrige sommer da hun var i syden. Den tredje halvliteren prikker lett i hodet og gjør det hele overkommelig.

Et par ganger kaster han skjulte blikk mot mannen på den andre siden av rommet. Den første gangen ser det ut som han trekker øynene lynraskt til seg når Isak ser mot ham, den andre gangen han ser dit følger han oppmerksomt med på Sonja, og det er Isaks tur å trekke til seg blikket når han plutselig snur hodet mot ham. 

Plutselig står Sonja foran ham. Han hører Gerda fnise ved siden av ham når han ser opp på henne. “Hæ?”  
“Vil du danse?”  
Han forsøker protestere. “Kom igjen nå.” Gerda dytter ham opp. Han ser seg rundt, vurderer om han kan løpe, men han kan jo ikke det.

Han tømmer ølen sin i én slurk mens han reiser seg.

Det er rockemusikk, noe fra 50-tallet, pardans. Hege liker swing, husker han fra pauserommet, det er en av lidenskapene hennes. Han husker det så vidt fra gymtimene på skolen, det er jo ikke vanskelig, bare å følge rytmen. Sonja danser tett inntil ham, for tett, synes Isak. Han forsøker trekke seg litt unna. Hun lukter parfyme, hånden som holder hans er for klam, hun holder for hardt på hoften hans. Likevel er det gøy. På en merkelig behagelig måte passer de sammen, bevegelsene er synkrone og de ender dansen i latter med armene krysset rundt hverandre før musikken går over i neste låt. De beveger seg rundt, dulter inn i andre på dansegulvet, kjenner andre butte mot seg, rundt og rundt, latter, smil, ansiktene i rommet, det er dunkelt i krokene, øyne, smil, hender, han vet ikke hva han ser og ikke ser i alle bevegelsene.

Etter tre sanger er Isak sliten. Det kjennes ut som ølet han drakk har seget ned i føttene, det er iallfall ikke munnen lenger og han er tørst.  
“En til?” smiler Sonja opp mot ham.  
“Nei, sorry ass, nå må jeg ha en pause”, sier han. “Men takk for dansen.”

Skjorten klistrer seg til ryggen når han går til baren for å finne seg mer å drikke. Han griper etter en ølboks, før han ved nærmere ettertanke tapper et glass vann først. Glasset er kaldt mot fingrene og dråper av vann renner i duggen som samler seg på yttersiden. Væsken er kald og leskende mot leppene og munnen. Han bøyer hodet bakover og drikker det i store slurker med lukkede øyne.

“Du er god til å danse.”

Han skvetter til av den dype stemmen og får vannet i vrangstrupen. Med en kraftig hostekule krøker han seg sammen mens han støtter seg mot bardisken. Han kjenner den store hånden prøvende på ryggen. “Oi, går det bra? Det var ikke meningen å skremme deg. Se her er en serviett, jeg dunker deg i ryggen, vent litt.”

Han får et par slag i ryggen og hoster kraftig mens han rister på hodet, det er ikke vits i å slå i ryggen når det bare er vann, det er bare å hoste ut, forsøker han å si, men alt som kommer ut er flere host. Han kjenner ansiktet blir rødt og varmt.  
“Sorry sorry sorry.” Den dype stemmen er unnskyldende. Isak får et nytt glass vann i hånden og drikker prøvende en slurk. Det kalde vannet lindrer den sviende halsen.

“Unnskyld. Det var virkelig ikke meningen å skremme deg. Jeg bare så du sto her etter at du danset med Sonja og så… ja.”  
“Neida, det går bra”, mumler han. Han drar hånden over øynene for å tørke tårene som spretter frem.  
“Jeg er virkelig lei for det, altså”, sier han igjen og legger hånden på skulderen hans. Den er stor og varm, det føles nesten som om den gløder mot ham.

Isak strekker seg nesten umerkelig etter ham når han flytter hånden. Fingrene glir så vidt over armen hans før han fjerner den helt. “Øl?” spør han, åpner en boks og rekker den til Isak, for så å åpne en til seg selv.

“Skål da!” Han smiler mot ham. De blå øynene drunker nesten i smilerynkene.  
“Skål!” Ølet glir kaldt nedover halsen idet den bitre smaken fyller munnhulen. Han stryker håndbaken over leppene for å tørke skummet.

Plutselig rekker den andre ham hånden. Han griper den, de lange fingrene omslutter hans egne. “Jeg heter Even, forresten”, sier han.  
“Isak”, sier Isak litt perpleks. Han er ikke vant med så formell presentasjon.

Even holder hånden hans et øyeblikk eller en evighet for lenge. Isak lurer på om han burde slippe, men han greier ikke løsne fingrene for å slippe, ikke før han ser det lille smilet hos Even, det klønete forsøket på et blunk, før han kjenner at grepet har løsnet om hånden hans. Lynraskt trekker han til seg sin egen, han kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet. Fort løfter han ølen til munnen og tømmer den, det tar litt for lang tid, litt for mange svelg, føles litt for desperat drikking.

Even blir stående foran ham uten å si noe. Blikket begynner å flakke. Det ser ut som han ser på noe bak ham, og Isak må kjempe imot trangen til å snu seg for. I stedet ser han foran seg, til siden, forsøker finne noe å si, noe å si noe om.  
“Vil du ha kake?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Vil du ha kake? Det står der borte.” Even nikker på skrå bak ham.  
“Ja, hvem sier nei til kake?” spør Isak.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ingen?”

Det er marsipankake, med teksten “Hege 40 år” på skrevet med mørk snirklete skrift, dekorert med rosa og gule kuler og sommerfugler i sjokolade. Kaken er firkantet og allerede halvspist, noen har forsynt seg fra to av hjørnene og en lurvete haug med krem og marsipankliss ligger på den ene siden av fatet. Isak tar et stort stykke fra den andre siden. Marsipankake er ikke favoritten, men kake er kake og det minner ham om turer på bakeri med farens foreldre da han var liten. Farmoren elsket marsipankake, og kjøpte alltid det når de var hos Baker Hansen. Selv pleide han få et skolebrød eller en skillingsbolle.

Han balanserer en kaffekopp sammen med kakeasjetten mens han rister på kaffekannene som står ved siden av. De skvulper så vidt i en av dem, og han får fylt opp halve koppen med lunken kaffe. Han rynker på nesen når han smaker på den. “Den var ikke mye varm, ass.”  
Even rister på hodet. “Vi får gå og fikse mer. Bli med da.”

Isak ser litt forvirret etter Even når han strener mot gangen. Han trodde de hadde folk til dette her, at gjestene ikke akkurat skal gå på kjøkkenet og ordne kaffe. 

Med et skuldertrekk følger han etter. Det kan jo hende de bare skal si fra om at det er tomt for kaffe så ordner noen det.

Even lukker døren etter dem. Det blir med ett stille. Stemmene fra festlokalet forsvinner, alt han hører er susingen fra ventilasjonsanlegget, en stille dur som ville irritert ham om han lå og skulle sove, men som her bare er som hvit støy etter alt det andre.

Kjøkkenet er tomt. Det er stort, en blanding av hjemmekoselige gardiner og en potteplante i vinduskarmen, en industrielt utseende oppvaskmaskin i rustfritt stål på benken i det ene hjørnet, sammen med en stor rull plastfolie av den samme lillaktige typen som er surret rundt fatene med ferdigsmurt kveldsmat på kjølerommet på jobb. Flisene på gulvet ser nyvaskede ut, bortsett fra noe ubestemmelig rødbrunt foran døren til kjøleskapet. Det ligner en dryppende kladd fra den skarpe sausen de fikk servert til kjøttbollene tidligere på kvelden.

Even ser seg rundt. “Ah, digg”, mumler han. Han gnir hendene sammen og smiler. Raskt heller han kaffe i det store filteret til kaffetrakteren og fyller den med vann.  
“Jeg pleier ha kardemomme i”, sier Isak. Han angrer idet han sier det. Han har av og til eksperimentert med kardemomme eller andre krydder i kaffen, men aner ikke om andre synes det er godt eller hvor mye man egentlig burde bruke.

“Kardemomme? Fett.” Even leter i skapene og holder et glass kardemomme opp mot ham. “Skal vi prøve det da?” Han drysser litt i, så litt til. “Er det nok, tror du?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Sikkert.”  
Even nikker og skrur på trakteren. Lampen på knappen lyser oransje, og varmt vann pipler snart fra kolben ned i filteret. “Sikker på det ikke smaker balle?” spør han med et blunk mot Isak.  
“Jeg synes det er godt da. Vi kanke snu nå i hvert fall.”  
“Nei, vi kanke snu nå.” 

Even griper etter telefonen sin. “Skal vi sette på noe musikk eller?”  
“Det kan vi godt”, sier Isak litt forvirret.  
“Hva liker du da? _‘Jeg er havren’_?”  
“Haha. Neiass. Jeg er ganske stor fan av NWA, da.”  
“Så det er det du hører på når du skal gire deg opp?”  
Isak flirer. “Av og til i hvert fall. Når jeg skal føle meg tøff.” Vanligvis lytter han vel egentlig til en podcast, helst en om forskning, gjerne en Ted Talk om et tema han ikke ante at det gikk an å kunne noe om.  
“Nas da?”  
“Nas? Ja, gjerne dem også.”  
“Du har ikke hørt om Nas, du.”  
“Jo, jeg hører jo mye på… dem.”  
“Vi kan høre på _ham_ etterpå.” Even ler mot ham enda en gang. ”Men først må vi lage mer kaffe.”

Han ser seg rundt i kjøkkenet.  
“Skal vi se.” Han åpner skapdørene, til overskapene og til underskapene.  
“Det er jo kaffe på den?” Isak peker mot kaffetrakteren på benken.  
Even rister på hodet. “Det burde finnes noe annet…” Han fortsetter å se i skapene. “Her ja!” Han setter et firkantet kjøkkenapparat på benken og plugger ledningen i stikkontakten. En høy durelyd starter når han trykker på knappen. Så ser han seg rundt igjen før han går bort til kaffetrakteren og rister på de tre-fire posene med kaffe som står ved siden av den. Den tredje posen har annen lyd enn de første, ikke den pulveraktige svisjelyden, men en skranglende lyd. Even åpner posen og ser ned i den med et tilfreds smil.

Isak trekker seg unna når Even heller bønnene i kaffekvernen og skrur den på. Mens den jobber går Even småplystrende rundt og leter videre i skapene. Han setter en lite kaffekanne på benken. Isak smiler, det er en slik som Mahdi har, den som på mystisk vis fresende fylles med kaffe.

“Kardemomme i denne også, eller?” flirer Even.  
“Eh, trenger ikke det, altså.” Han er plutselig redd for at han har ødelagt kaffen med kardemomme.  
“Men du liker kaffe?” smiler han mot Isak.  
“Liker kaffe? Selvfølgelig! Tror ikke jeg hadde overlevd uten kaffe.”  
“Nei, selvsagt ikke”, sier Even mens han fortsetter å ha kaffe og vann i kannen. “Hva er favoritten din da?”  
“Favoritten min? Eh, kaffe?”  
“Fra hvor da?”  
“Vanlig svart?” Isak ser forvirret på ham.  
“Serr?”  
“Ja?” Brått blir han usikker på om det var feil svar, men han har ingen anelse om hva som kunne vært riktig svar.  
“Afrika eller Sør-Amerika da?” Even snur seg mot komfyren og setter kannen på den minste platen der.  
“Eh… Afrika. Sør-Afrika.”  
“Åh, Sør-Afrika.”  
“Ja, de lager jo veldig mye god kaffe. Den beste kaffen, synes jeg.”  
“Mm… Rundt Cape Town, er det ikke?”  
“Cape Town, ja. Table Mountain. Der er det best altså.”

Even bryter ut i en høy latter. “Fy faen, du har ikke peiling på kaffe, ass. De produserer bare litt over 100 tonn i året der.”  
“100 tonn er ganske mye, da”, protesterer Isak.  
“Brasil produserer 2,6 millioner tonn.”  
“Åh.”  
“Norge importerer 9000 tonn kaffe. Det er typ syv poser kaffe per nordmann. Den sør-afrikanske produksjonen holder ikke en gang til at alle i Oslo kan få en vanlig kaffepose hver.”  
“Ja ja ja, greit. Jeg har ikke peiling!” Isak løfter hendene avvergende mot Even og ler. Han innrømmer det glatt. Han bare drikker kaffe, og det kan han vel gjøre uten å vite hvor den kommer fra. “Hvor kommer denne kaffen fra da? Brasil?”  
“Nei, denne er fra Rwanda.” Even lukter på restene av kaffen i kaffekverna. “Fra Rutsiro-distriktet, tror jeg, den har mye florale toner.” Han lukter igjen. “Jeg tror den er fra Bugoyi. Kjenn på sitruspreget og urtene.”  
Isak ser forbløffet på ham. “Serr?”  
“Seff.” Even tar en skje kaffe i håndflaten og holder den frem for ham.

Isak bøyer seg frem mot ham og lukter på det brune pulveret. Det lukter kaffe, iblandet en duft av såpe, av svette, av noe udefinerbart som ikke er kaffe, det må være Even.

Med ett kjenner han et dytt mot ansiktet og trekker været fort inn. Han hoster kraftig når nesen fylles av kaffekorn. “Fy faen, hva er det du holder på med?” spør han, et øyeblikk kjenner han raseriet flamme opp i kroppen før han ser Even bli liten foran ham.  
“Sorry, sorry, jeg bare kødda. Sorry.” Even ser miserabelt på ham. “Og dessuten leste jeg på kaffeposen”, legger han til.  
“Nei, slapp av, det går bra. Jeg bare skvatt litt.” Isak ser på ham. Han er i ferd med å løfte hånden for å stryke Even beroligende over armen, men er usikker på om det er lov, eller om det blir for mye, for tett, for intimt.

I det samme kommer en fresende lyd fra kaffekannen og Even tar et skritt mot komfyren for å ta den av platen. 

Han blir stående og hvile hendene mot benkekanten mens han trekker pusten noen ganger. Skuldrene beveger seg opp og ned og Isak kan høre de tunge utpustene. Så heller Even kaffe i to kopper han har satt frem. Kaffen er svart, mørkere enn traktekaffen han vanligvis drikker, selv mørkere enn kaffen nattevaktene på jobb lager.

“Kjenn på denne da.” Even holder koppen frem mot ham, like under nesen hans. Isak trekker prøvende den brente duften inn, men alt han greier å legge merke til er hvor nært Even står, at han kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans, at hånden som holder koppen er like ved haken hans, at den andre hånden hans er et sted like ved hoften hans. Han vil for alltid forbinde lukten av kaffe med ham, tenker han.

Isak bøyer seg langsomt nærmere koppen. Han kjenner tuppen på pekefingeren hans mot kinnet idet leppene treffer kanten på koppen, og lillefingeren som hviler mot haken hans.

I samme øyeblikk går døren opp. Den smeller i veggen ved siden av kjøkkenbenken med et brak.

Isak tar et skritt bakover idet de begge snur seg mot døråpningen.

Sonja er på vei inn sammen med en annen kvinne, hun har snudd seg mot henne og sier noe til henne idet de trår over dørstokken. De ler høyt og snur seg mot dem.  
“Er det noe mere kaffe her, eller?”

Så stopper hun brått. “Even?”

Noen sekunder blir hun stående og betrakte dem, ser fra Even til Isak og tilbake igjen. Venninnen står like bak henne uten å si noe. Så hever hun pannen megetsigende før hun snur og går raskt ut igjen.

“De glemte kaffen”, mumler Isak.  
“Drit i det. Kom, vi stikker.” Even går mot døren. I døråpningen snur han seg mot Isak, som står som fastfrosset. “Kom da”, nikker han mot ham.

Isak følger etter.

Uten å tenke på hva eller hvor eller hvorfor går han bare etter Even. Gjennom døren, ned trappen, over gårdsplassen. 

Det regner mindre enn før, mindre heftig, mindre dundrende. Det plasker ikke lenger små ballerinaer når det treffer bakken, bare en jevn dusj av vann, en fuktig vegg som pakker dem inn. Det føles som tankene hans, stillere enn før, statisk, hvit støy, hvitt regn, hvite tanker, jevnt, rolig.

I lyset fra en utelampe ser han en sykkel lent mot veggen på et uthus, en svart herresykkel med stang og bagasjebrett. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om den har lykt, før Even griper den og triller den frem, løfter beinet over stangen og setter seg på setet. Han snur seg mot ham og nikker mot bagasjebrettet. 

Fort setter Isak seg bak ham og holder forsiktig i metallet under seg. Det vingler faretruende når Even begynner å tråkke, og nærmest i refleks flytter han hendene til noe større og mer stabilt, tomlene i beltehempene på Evens jeans, fingrene på hoftekammene hans. Han kjenner bevegelsene under håndflatene når Even tråkker, et muskelspill, ledd som beveger seg, levende, stødig.

Even sykler ut i mørket, sjangler på den mørke veien. Den er opplyst av gule gatelykter med ujevne mellomrom. Lyset rekker ikke til den neste lyssirkelen. Heldigvis er veibanen jevn og uten huller, og de vil se biler som kommer imot, trøster Isak seg med.

Det jevne regnet får klærne til å klebe seg mot kroppen. Jeansen klistrer seg ubehagelig klengete til lårene, og den nye skjorten legger seg kaldt mot brystet. Vanndråpene har samlet seg til små bekker og renner fra håret nedover nakken og kinnene før de treffer innsiden av jakkekragen. 

“Hvor skal vi?” spør Isak.  
“Bortover her”, svarer Even og tråkker videre.

Sykkelen beveger seg fra side til side når han tråkker på. Pusten hans går tyngre og raskere nå, og han reiser seg opp for å tråkke når veien får en liten stigning.  
“Jeg kan gå selv, altså”, sier Isak.  
“Neida, det går bra. Vi er snart fremme!”  
“Hvor da?”  
“Vent og se!”

Plutselig stopper Even. Han bremser så brått at Isak må gripe hardt tak i Evens hofter for å ikke falle av. “Sorry”, ler han og klemmer hånden sin over Isaks ene hånd. “Jeg trodde vi hadde kjørt for langt.”  
“Hvor skal vi?” undrer Isak mens han går av sykkelen.  
“Inn her.”

Even setter fra seg sykkelen mot et tre. Den svake kjeglen av lys fra lykten treffer så vidt et kratt like foran dem. Isak skimter en åpning mellom buskene. Så tar Even lykten av sykkelen og lyset danser mellom trærne.  
“Kom da.”  
Even strekker ut hånden sin mot Isak. Isak ser ned på den før han rekker frem sin egen. Evens fingre er kalde og våte når de krummer seg rundt ham. Han kjenner bevegelsen når Even tar et skritt forover, og snubler etter ham på en smal sti, bare opplyst av lyset som hopper foran dem.

Snart er det gjennom det lille skogholtet. De er på toppen av en haug, ser Isak nå. Nedenfor dem kan han se lys, det ligner en park.

Even går med bestemte skritt mot venstre. Der står en gapahuk, et lite byggverk i tre, med tre vegger og tak, le mot vind og vær, og med en benk langs alle tre veggene. Lyset sveiper over treverket. Det drypper fra taket og en dam har dannet seg i det ene hjørnet av gapahuken. “Digg, det er tørt her!” smiler Even og drar Isak mot det andre hjørnet.

Med raske bevegelser legger Even lykten på et lite utspring oppe på veggen, så blir han stående foran Isak. Det svake lyset danner skygger i ansiktet hans. Den ene siden er skjult i mørket, på den andre ser han små ujevnheter i huden, smilerynker, en føflekk. Han må kjempe mot den plutselige lysten til å la fingertuppen gli over dem, følge de små linjene, kjenne om den brune flekken stikker opp fra huden eller ikke.

Even bøyer seg nærmere Isak. Han står så nær at Isak kunne kjent varmen fra ham. I stedet kjenner han hvor kald han er og hvor gjerne han egentlig skulle varmet seg.

Et øyeblikk etter kjenner han Evens armer rundt seg, håndflatene mot ryggen, armene som ligger seg rundt ham, varmen som langsomt siver fra Evens kropp over til hans egen. Det kalde kinnet hans mot sitt, pusten mot øret, den myke huden på de fyldige leppene som varsomt streifer hans egen hud, fra øret over kinnet mot munnen, før de endelig legger seg over hans egne lepper.

Han åpner leppene sine mot Even for å møte ham i kysset, vrir ørlite på hodet for å gi plass, nesetippen hans kiler mot kinnet, før nesen hans glir mot hans egen og legger seg til ro der en kort stund mens kysset fortsatt er rolig, mens de fortsatt føler forsiktig fram. Før munnen åpner seg, før tungespissen varsomt og utforskende beveger seg, kiler, føler, smaker, før hendene stryker over ryggen, ikke lenger ligger i ro nede ved korsryggen, men beveger seg over ryggtavlen, ned mot bukselinningen, over hoftene, opp mot skulderbladet, krummer seg rundt en skulder, trekker den andre mot seg, glir prøvende ned over baken, lar en finger slippe så vidt under kanten på buksen, følende, utforskende.

Det myke våte i munnen til Even omfavner ham selv, lar alle sansene føle ham, lukten av ham, øynene hans så nær hans egne, lyden av den hektiske pusten, små klynk når han suger forsiktig på underleppen hans, når kroppen hans uvegerlig presser seg lett mot ham, bar hud, bevegelse, følelser.

Smaken av øl, kake, hvitløk, hint av krydder, noe skarpt og ukjent, en bitter smak, hint av sjokolade, mint, sitrus, urter. Smaken av kaffe. Smaken av Even. Smaken av kaffe.

Isak lener seg tilbake et øyeblikk, lenge nok til at han ikke lenger kjenner Even mot brystet, lenge nok til at han kjenner varmen fra ham i stedet for varmen mot seg, lenge nok til at han kan se ham inn i de mørke øynene, det blanke som glinser i lyset fra lyktestolpen like ved, de glitrende lyspunktene, det våte håret, regndråper som renner ned. Lenge nok til at han kan bøye seg mot ham en gang til og kjenne leppene hans mot sine, et mykt avtrykk mot hans egne, den lille bevegelsen når Even skiller leppene mot ham for å slippe ham inn.

Lenge nok til at det danser lys, svamper og vakre steiner foran øynene hans, og han enda en gang får kjenne hvordan kaffe med kardemomme smaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Bewa og Ane_Rikke for gjennomlesing og ærlige forslag. Og takk til Amethystus for en heidundrandes fin bursdagsfeiring (selv om jeg kanskje et øyeblikk var Isak der) - masse forsinkede gratulasjoner til deg ❤
> 
> Nå er det omsider vinterferie, vi får se om safarilysten blir med på fjellet eller ikke.


End file.
